With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices are capable of providing multimedia services, such as a voice call service, a video call service, a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service.
As described above, the electronic device may provide various multimedia services. However, a user of the electronic device demands a new service through the electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device providing a service for satisfying the user's various desires.